


Mine in My Dreams

by On_Sonnshine



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Barisi - Freeform, Clubbing, Dan made the difference clear but they overlap in a lot of ways, F/F, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Rolivia, because Dylan has been nagging me about adding those two tags, fuck you Dylan, kind of, or Envy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 10:15:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12862407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/On_Sonnshine/pseuds/On_Sonnshine
Summary: An indulgence, or over-indulgence, of clubbing and alcohol.





	Mine in My Dreams

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lalarandoms](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalarandoms/gifts).



> ya know, i just gotta say: i probably butchered this. I probably butchered this _hard_.  
>   
>  btw, the reason it's Amanda is also because she's the only one who knows that Barisi is real and that Rafael and Sonny are gay af, and they're the only ones who know she's Bi.  
>   
> Edit: I. fucked. it. up. _bad_.

'Hey Rafi?' Sonny started, long legs stretched out over Rafael's.  
  
'Hm?' Rafael hummed an acknowledgement without looking up, distracted by the cats winding themselves around his arm and rubbing against his leg, though he suspected it was only because of Sonny being half-way in his lap.  
  
'What do you think about inviting Amanda out to the club with us? I mean, she _is_ one of our closest friends.' Sonny opened, resting his phone on his thigh as he finally looked up, eyes coming to rest on Rafael.  
  
Rafael gave a little tilt of his head, making a quiet noise of discontent, eyes still on the cats. They rarely became affectionate with him, so it did make sense that he was more concerned with appreciating their attention than actually looking at his boyfriend. ((date-mate ftw))  
  
'Oh c'mon Rafi, it couldn't hurt, you know as well as I do that she really needs to get out and meet people.' Rafael finally looked up at him, raising an eyebrow.  
  
'Let me guess, specifically a woman?' The older man deadpanned, getting a little helpless shrug from Sonny who was grinning.  
  
'You caught me.' Sonny chuckled, putting his hands up. 'But really, please?' Sonny asked then, a low tone of pleading creeping into the please, because he knew that'd get Rafael.  
  
Sonny watched as Rafael went quiet, then getting this look on his face, the one Sonny recognized as that look Rafael got when he had an idea or was thinking intently about something, and Sonny tried not to grin as the older man opened his mouth to speak.  
  
'Well...' Rafael hesitated for a moment.  
  
'Mami _did_ always say she wanted me to give her a grand-baby...Jesse's the closest to a grand-baby she'll get.' Rafael reasoned slowly, Sonny's smile growing with each word and when Rafael finished, Sonny almost squeaked in excitement, getting a smile from the shorter man.  
  
'Alright, i'll ask Mami if she'll babysit.' Rafael agreed, not nearly as reluctantly as before because Sonny was smiling at him all bright and happy and pleased and Rafael couldn't be upset about this when Sonny was so happy.  
  
Almost too fast for Rafael to see, Sonny sprang across the couch, the cats darting onto the floor as Sonny practically landed in Rafael's lap, arms thrown around the shorter man's neck.  
  
'You're the best Rafi.' Sonny murmured into his neck, the nickname so warm and affectionate that Rafael's smile got a little bigger as he sighed, playfully rolling his eyes.  
  
'Yeah I know.'  
  
-  
  
That Friday, Sonny practically bounded into the squad room, dropping into the chair next to Amanda's desk almost aggressively and getting a strange look from the blonde woman across from him.  
  
'Yeah?' She asked, a little more than a bit put off by Sonny's strangely eager nature.  
  
'You're going out with us, tomorrow.' Sonny declared, leaning onto her desk.  
  
Amanda narrowed her eyes, eyebrows furrowing.  
  
'I'm sorry-what? Us _who_? Going out _where_?' Amanda asked incredulously, leaning back.  
  
'You are going to come out with me and Rafael. Rafi's mom'll babysit Jesse for you, and before you say no -don't look at me like that you were gonna say no- she's excited, so don't you dare crush that woman's heart.' Sonny was closing in on babbling before he cut himself off, hands on the desk but still gesturing, fingers running over the wood.  
  
Amanda looked like she wanted to protest and Sonny caught this, immediately speaking again.  
  
'Amanda, you haven't been out since Jesse was born, it's just one night.'  
  
Amanda hesitated but then Sonny's hopeful little smile got to her and she sighed, rolling her eyes.  
  
'Fine, you're right. What time, and where?' She huffed slightly, but she couldn't keep up the confusion and annoyance when Sonny's eyes lit up and his smile brightened, the man almost clapping but instead just bringing his hands together excitedly.  
  
'Be ready by 10:30, we'll pick you up.' Sonny told her in a rush of enthusiasm, then pushing himself to stand.  
  
He took a step to go to his chair, and then turned back to her, smile still in place.  
  
'And, most importantly? Wear your hottest outfit.'  
  
-  
  
By the time 10:30 rolled around and Amanda was holding onto the roof of the car, swinging herself down into the back-seat, she loathed to admit it but she was actually excited to go. Hey, you couldn't really blame her. Sonny's enthusiasm rubbed off on her.  
  
They of course had one stop before going out to the club, that being dropping off Jesse, which went smoothly, as the little girl was already asleep and in her nightgown.  
  
As they pulled off, Sonny, sensing her worry -or just assuming she was worried-, turned in his seat, reassuring her, and Rafael threw a reassurement over his shoulder as well, that being:  
  
'Don't worry, Jesse is in great hands! Look how amazing I turned out.'  
  
'That doesn't help, it's actually the biggest reason that i'm worried.' Amanda shot dryly, getting a laugh from Sonny, and Rafael huffed, shooting Sonny a dirty look.  
  
After a moment's silence, Amanda spoke.  
  
'So, are either of you actually gonna tell me where we're going? Neither of ya have told me.' Which was a valid point.  
  
'We're goin' to this new gay club. Me and Rafi went last week, it's real nice.' Sonny explained, once more twisting in his seat, hand gripping the top edge of the seat.  
  
''Rafi and _I_.'' Rafael corrected, and Sonny turned to him, eyes narrowing.  
  
'Whatever ya say old man.' Sonny drawled, getting an indignant scowl from Rafael.  
  
-  
  
Amanda stepped out of the car, Sonny having instinctively shifting back and opened the door for her, politely holding it and then shutting it with a click.  
  
Amanda, for the first time, got a full look at what they were wearing, and she was pleasantly surprised.  
  
Rafael's outfit was rather simple, just dark jeans and a maroon v-neck, while Sonny had really ((embraced just how fucking gay he was)) done himself up, wearing a white, tight v-neck, carpi jean shorts, and (Doc Martin) black boots, topped off with his silver cross necklace.  
  
'Hang on Amanda, gimme a twirl. If we're goin' in here, I want you confident.' Amanda chuckled, then obediently grabbed the hem of her (thin-strap) white crop-top, twirling around once on the heel of her black boots, black skinny jeans clinging to her legs fast, curled hair ((kinda like Olivia's hair this season)) flying out behind herself slightly.  
  
Sonny wolf-whistled sharply, getting a playful eye roll from Amanda as she lightly hit him on the shoulder.  
  
'Shut up.' She laughed, Sonny smiling at her laughter.  
  
'You two coming?' Rafael asked, smiling amusedly.  
  
'Yeah, Sonny's just being a big kid.' Amanda responded, looking at Sonny as she gave the teasing reply, the both of them walking over to where Rafael was waiting by the door.  
  
'Yup, that's me. A big kid.' Sonny responded good-humouredly, throwing an arm around Rafael's shoulders as he approached, walking through the doors.  
  
Rafael leaned into him, smiling, looking up at him a few times with a controlled admiration.  
  
Sonny then captured Amanda's hand with his own, lacing their fingers with a reassuring grin thrown her way, and though Amanda noted he had an arm around Rafael, it seemed that Rafael was leading them, not Sonny.  
  
This was true, Rafael lead them over to his and Sonny's usual booth; RSVP by Rafael, obviously. A chilled bottle waited there for them.  
  
Rafael pushed himself into the booth, and Amanda slid into the booth opposite of the man, relaxing into it.  
  
As Sonny moved around, getting drinks and such, Amanda had to admit; this place was nice. Music blared with both classic and new school dance music ((you know the music i'm talking about. the gay shit. the shit you'll _only hear_ in gay clubs/bars)).  
  
The chatter across the place was incredibly comforting, instead of overpowering-hell, the place _emitted_ good energy. ((the straights don't have that. they never will.))  
  
Sonny was excited, clearly, as he couldn't even sit down, instead leaning against the table, thigh somewhat hitched up onto it, torso turned a bit as he sipped his Cape Cod, eyes looking out on the dance floor and ((extremely lowkey but not really)) checking out the other men there.  
  
Sonny's eyes flickered over the room and then latched onto the corner where a tall, brunette, olive-skinned woman stood, staring at Amanda, a seemingly forgotten Blue Hawaii hanging between her thumb and pointer finger.  
  
Sonny sat straighter, interest peaked, and then he glanced at Amanda, who hadn't noticed. Sonny grinned, pushing up and off the table, turning to Amanda and grabbing her hand.  
  
'Come dance with me?' He asked, and he thought Amanda would understand that the question was a rhetorical one.  
  
'Nah.' She shook her head and Sonny huffed, tilting his head.  
  
'C'moooooon.' He whined, tugging at her hand.  
  
'Sonny-' She laughed, wriggling her hand out of his.  
  
'Please?'  
  
Rafael snickered, resting his elbows on the table.  
  
'Just go, he won't stop pestering you until you say yes. Trust me, you'd do well to just save yourself the headache and go.' Rafael advised, grin on his face as Sonny nodded.  
  
'He's right.' Sonny told her, and Amanda looked between them before shrugging, then rolling her eyes in slight annoyance.  
  
'Fine, fine.' She agreed reluctantly, taking Sonny's hand again and allowing him to pull her to her feet, leading her to the dance floor.  
  
Sonny, to Amanda's surprise, could actually dance pretty well, but then again he could literally bend his thighs and if he didn't use this to his advantage, then what kind of asshole was he?  
  
They actually did dance together, and this time the situation was reversed, as it was to Sonny's surprise that _Amanda_ could dance pretty fucking well.  
  
Before very long, though, Sonny got distracted by the woman in the corner, who was still staring at Amanda intently, drink still forgotten and seemingly not having moved since the last time Sonny looked over at her, almost 20 minutes ago.  
  
Behind Amanda's back, he smiled, motioning her over. The woman gestured a hand to her chest, mouthing a seemingly surprised 'me?' and Sonny nodded, stepping back from Amanda. The brunette woman then crossed the floor, and Sonny gently grabbed Amanda by the shoulders, getting a 'Sonny wh-' before he turned her around, pushing her towards the woman.  
  
Amanda didn't even glance at him, just took it in stride (she was in the fucking _zone_ ), the brunette woman taking her hand to dance with her, Amanda readily going with it.  
  
Sonny beamed, stepping away just in time to feel Rafael wrap his arms around his waist, and the younger man's smile grew a little bit as he relaxed back into the older man, a tad surprised at how well the night was going.  
  
-  
  
A few minutes after they dropped Amanda off, Sonny spoke.  
  
'So, the woman Amanda was dancing with all night? The woman she _heavily_ made out with in our booth? The woman she exchanged numbers with? Her?' Sonny started, turning to face Rafael.  
  
'Yeah, what about her?' Rafael asked, eyes flickering over to Sonny for a quick moment before returning to the road.  
  
Sonny didn't answer for a second.  
  
'She looked like Olivia right? Like a lot like Olivia?'  
  
Rafael nodded immediately.  
  
'Oh yeah definitely. You can't miss the resemblance.'  
  
Sonny nodded, one corner of his mouth quirking up.  
  
'Okay I was just makin' sure.' He told the shorter man, practically bouncing out of his seat.  
  
'Calm down before you hit your head on the roof again.' Rafael chastised, getting a playful eye-roll from Sonny.  
  
'Yeah yeah.' The younger man muttered.  
  
-  
  
'I shoulda recorded it, Amanda you were practically doing this for an hour, you didn't care about _anything_ around you.' Sonny rambled, eyes nearly wild, cheeks red with excitement as Amanda tried to shut him down.  
  
'I was not-' Sonny cut her off, rolling his eyes.  
  
'Amanda don't even lie, I saw it, Rafi saw it, she _felt it_ , you were practically in her lap by the end of it!' Sonny laughed, resting his elbows on the table.  
  
'Lies.' She responded simply, shaking her head, slightly embarrassed.  
  
'Amanda-Amanda you were all over her!' Sonny laughed a little bit harder.  
  
'All over who, Sonny?' Olivia then turned to Amanda.  
  
'Who were you 'all over'?' Olivia knew she was being overtly curious but the thought of Amanda being all over anyone sent a pang of jealousy through her body.  
  
Amanda blushed and Sonny went quiet, looking up at Olivia like a child caught doing something they knew they shouldn't have been doing.  
  
Amanda kicked his shin harshly, looking up at Olivia almost sheepishly.  
  
'J-just someone I met at the club last night.' Amanda stammered slightly before regaining a bit of confidence, sitting straighter.  
  
Olivia looked between them for a moment.  
  
'Oh. You...went out with him, Amanda?' Olivia rested a hand on the blonde's desk.  
  
'Yeah, I needed to get out of the house.' Amanda explained, keeping her gaze locked with Olivia's.  
  
Olivia tilted her head, humming.  
  
'Must've been nice.' She murmured before stepping away from the desk and walking over to Fin.  
  
Sonny and Amanda looked at each other, then Sonny shrugged, grinning, figuring that Olivia was jealous of the chick.  
  
'That was weird.' Amanda muttered to Sonny, looking down at the papers on her desk.  
  
'Yeah, weird.' Sonny replied, feigning confusion.  
  
Maybe it was getting time to play match-maker.

**Author's Note:**

> literally all of my works are gifts at this point XD


End file.
